Needing Him Revised!
by majorkawalsky
Summary: See inside---I changed the title from Help to him!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Needing Help Part 1/??  
  
Author: Audrey (majorkawalsky)  
  
Disclaimers: Not mine. Never will be. -sigh-  
  
Rating: PG13 for now. [wee bit of cursing]  
  
Parings: Mac/Harm at first, then Mac/Webb.  
  
Category: Angst/Romance/  
  
A/N:. Ok. so I'm not good at this whole fic thing...and I couldn't find a beta. So if there are many of spelling mistakes. You have my most humble apologies  
  
Summary: Harm hurts Mac, Mac runs to Webb and we will see where it goes from there  
  
Needing Help.  
  
I told him I was going to stay home tonight, in stead of going with him and Catherine Gale to the bar, she "need" our help with a "case" that she was working on. Yea right! All she wanted to do was get into Harm's pants. I saw that look she gave him when she was in the office and I told them that I couldn't go. It was the "good then I get you all to myself" look.  
  
Mac sighed and rubbed her temples, She took a glass down form the cupboard.  
  
So I just go home, not thinking much about the look, more so thinking about getting a hot bath then curl up with a good book and my dog, Jingo.  
  
I got home, took my bath, got my dog and my book, then got bored. Seriously bored. So I got dressed and headed out the door and to the bar where Harm and Catherine were.  
  
They didn't see me come in. They were huddled up in one of the booths' making-out like there was no tomorrow. And for some reason this really pissed me off! And I mean REALLY. I turned right out of there and headed back to my car.  
  
As soon as I got in, I started to cry. God help me. I couldn't believe it, we had made so much progress in the whole thing about "us", in the last week or so. We even talked about having dinner tomorrow evening. I definitely wont be able to do that now, I don't even know if I'll ever be able to look him in the face again.  
  
I don't know why I'm making such a big deal about this it's not like we were dating of anything. But somehow I feel betrayed. Almost like he is actually cheating on me, but he's not. So why am I so damned upset with him and myself?  
  
Damn-it! He actually said he was interested in having a relationship, or at least trying it out, as he put it.  
  
poured some of the liquid into the glass and held it up to my lips.  
  
God I know I shouldn't do this. But just one drink, just one. I hold it up to my lips again, I can already feel the liquid in my throat. Then I stop. I quickly poured the vodka down the drain and walked to the phone. I dialed a number that was becoming quite easy to remember.  
  
"And then I called you, that's everything that happened" Her voice was shaky. But she wasn't crying yet.  
  
"Wow" Clay whispered into the phone, "I never would a have took Rabb for the cheating type."  
  
"Well he wasn't technically cheating on me, I mean we didn't start anything, all we were gonna do was have dinner tomorrow and talk "us" over" Mac sighed into the phone.  
  
"Yea," Clay said, at a loss for words, "But still. How could he expect to start something with you, and have something with Catherine going on the side?"  
  
Mac thought for a second, "Yea, I think that's what's making me so pissed"  
  
"Mac?"  
  
"Huh? What?" Mac said lost in her thoughts.  
  
"What did you do with the drink you poured?"  
  
Mac looked down at the drink guilty, "It's here in my hands" she whispered.  
  
"Get up at pour it out Sarah" Clay ordered.  
  
Mac got up off the chair she was sitting in and walked over to the sink and poured the drink down. She looked at the clock realizing it was after 1am, she said, "I didn't realize how late it was, I should let you go and try and get some sleep."  
  
Clay smiled on the other end of the phone, "Okay, but if you need anything do hesitate to call or come over."  
  
Mac laughed, "Thanks Clay" She hung up the phone and headed for bed.  
  
Mac lay there for a while, then got up, she put on pants and a shirt and headed out the door, calling to Jingo, Be back in a bit."  
  
Mac knocked softly on the door. She heard grumbling as he opened the door.  
  
"Hey" he said once he realized it was her.  
  
"Hi" Mac smiled as he let her into his house. "I know it's late, but I couldn't sleep, and I'm hoping your offer to come over here in still open"  
  
Clay laughed, "You know it is" He rapped his arms around her, Mac snuggled into his hug.  
  
"Come on, have a seat, I'll make some coffee."  
  
Mac nodded and sat down on the couch and was soon sound asleep.  
  
Clay laughed when he walked back into the room. 'God this woman is beautiful when she is asleep' . He softly shook her and she stirred and opened her eyes.  
  
"Hey sleepy head"  
  
"Hey, whoa did I fall asleep?"  
  
"Yea," Clay laughed, "You woke me up this mornin, so, now I'm returning the favor"  
  
Mac sat up and stretched, "So. what did yea make me?"  
  
"Well I had no tea or coffee... So, hot cocoa"  
  
Mac took the cup between her hands and smiled, " it's my favorite you know."  
  
"Really? Good to here" Clay took a sip of his coca and out it down, "you sure your ok?"  
  
"Yea I'm way better now" Mac gave him a shaky smile and looked back at her coca.  
  
A loose piece of hair fell in front of her face. Clay reached out and tucked it back behind her ear. Mac blushed and smiled at Clay, "sorry about tonight." She whispered, but her apology was covered by Clay's lips on hers. Clay gave her a big smile when the came up to air "Hope that makes you feel a bit better."  
  
"Hmmm, a lot better" Mac smiled and leaned into Clay.  
  
"Ok, so let me get this straight, Rabb told you he wanted to start something with you, then he goes to the bar to work on a "case," as you put it, with Catherine Gale, and starts making-out with her. I don't know, Rabb may be an ass, but I can't see him doing that to you." Clay said still a bit confused about the conversion with the hysterical woman earlier in the night.  
  
"God," Mac sat up and looked away from Clay. "I have no idea what's going on Clay, one minute Harm's wanting to be with me, the next, he's in a bar with Catherine necking. I don't know how I'm gonna face him at work."  
  
Clay pulled her back down into his arms and kissed the top of her head, "I don't know Sarah, if I were you I'd go Marine on his ass."  
  
The last comment mad Mac laugh, "Now that would be fun, but, I'd probably get booted in the six by the Admiral right out the front door."  
  
"Yea, until he found out what Rabb did. Then he'd go after Rabb, and kick him twice as hard."  
  
Mac laughed again, "God, how do you do it?" Clay gave her a questioning look, "Make me feel so much better."  
  
Clay shrugged, "I dunno, guess I just have that effect on you" Clay smiled  
  
"Yea" Mac said as she yawned.  
  
"Go back to sleep Sarah" Clay whispered  
  
"Hmmm, I'm already there." 


	2. Chapter 2

From pt 1:  
  
Mac laughed again, "God, how do you do it?" Clay gave her a questioning look, "Make me feel so much better."  
  
Clay shrugged, "I dunno, guess I just have that effect on you" Clay smiled  
  
"Yea" Mac said as she yawned.  
  
"Go back to sleep Sarah" Clay whispered  
  
"Hmmm, I'm already there."  
  
Part 2--  
  
Mac woke up to sunlight on her face. She was confused as to where she was. Then she remembered she had gone to Clay's the night before.  
  
She looked up and smiled at the sleeping face. She wiggled out of his arms and stretched.  
  
Clay smiled, he didn't want to let her know that he was awake just yet.  
  
He watched her walk from the coach to the kitchen in search of coffee.  
  
"It's in the cupboard above the sink, Sarah" He called.  
  
Mac walked back into the living room where they had fallen asleep, "well good morning" she smiled.  
  
Clay smiled back, "Morning'. Sleep good?"  
  
"Yea, great actually. Want coffee?" she questioned  
  
"Mmmm... god yes. I think I'd die with out it."  
  
Mac laughed, "That makes two of us."  
  
They sat in silence for awhile, just enjoying each other's company.  
  
Clay finally spoke, "You have work today?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, uh, yea. Actually I think I should go."  
  
Mac stood up and headed into the bathroom to get dressed.  
  
She walked out dressed in a simple black tee-shirt and jeans, "Listen, I can't thank you enough for last night Clay."  
  
Clay smiled and hugged her, "Any time you need me Sarah, you know where I'm at."  
  
Mac returned his hug, "Yea, I know."  
  
She went to kiss him on the cheek but he moved his head to meet her lips. "That's the oldest trick in the book Clayton, I would have expected better of a spook such as yourself." She said when they broke for air.  
  
Clay smiled and shrugged, "Hey, what can I say, even spooks like me have to resort back to the good old days once in a while."  
  
"Yea, yea, yea" Mac said as she walked out of the door, "It was still a cheap trick." She called from down the hall.  
  
Jag HQ:  
  
Mac turned on the lights in her office, booted up her computer and sat down with her coffee.  
  
She sighed at the huge, almost falling over, stack of files left on her desk by someone, she figured to be Coats that had left them.  
  
She looked out the windows into the bullpen. Not many people here, but she did spot the light on in Harm's office. "God this is gonna be a long day" she mumbled out loud.  
  
As if on cue Harm appeared walking out of his office towards hers, "Oh no" She whispered.  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed a number, "Just play along" she snapped at the other end.  
  
Harm knocked on the door and opened it. He saw her talking on the phone nodded and left her office.  
  
"Sorry about that," She laughed to Clay, "I just don't think I'm ready to face him yet."  
  
"I know where your coming from Sarah" Came from the other line, "but you're gonna have to talk to him some time today."  
  
"I know, but I don't have any idea what to say to him," she sighed.  
  
"Just tell him what you saw and give him a chance to explain."  
  
"When did you become so wise, spook?"  
  
"I'm not sure, probably from hanging around with a smart, beautiful marine such as you self."  
  
"Oh, nice try Mr. Webb, but you not getting away with that little stunt you played this morning, that easy!" Mac giggled on the other end on the phone.  
  
"Ha, Ha," Clay faked a laugh, "Was that a giggle I heard? I didn't think Marines giggled."  
  
"Funny Spook, I better go and talk to him, I've got a pretty god idea on what to say, I'll talk to yea later ."  
  
AN: I'm not posting anymore until I get some reviews people! 


End file.
